


Red Sakura

by GyaruNeko



Series: The Red Sakura [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Vampire Relationship, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-15 05:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19606066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GyaruNeko/pseuds/GyaruNeko
Summary: A Supernatural Romance,





	1. Prologue: A Spring Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a love story, it's something I've always wanted to write. An author friend of mine once said all works are partially inspired by things you see and hear, this is no different.
> 
> Note some tags might not happen, they are there for now purely in case.

How many interactions can you have with a person and have them mean nothing to you but deeply affect another?

How many people have you touched for good or bad without knowing it? 

It was a spring morning and the cherry blossom's had started to fall, any day the trees would stop being full of pink and red colours then turn green, as spring ends and summer creeps in.

He had seen the trees many times, years even, Before he went to school opposite the park filled with the Sakura trees. He was in his twenties now, and the strange sound of crying cut the air, it was young and female. 

He looked around as if to locate the sound but could not see where it was from. Daybreak had barely happened and it was quite unusual to hear such a thing.

’Crunch’ he had stepped on something. It was hard to see with all the pink and red petals covering the pavement. As he scraped it looked like some sort of accessory 

Bending down he picked it up, ” oh my it's broken,” he said. 

He thought it looked expensive, it was simply another thing that drained any sort of positivity from him.

He should go home, but it was not really a home. It had 4 walls, a roof, a bed but in actuality, it felt more like a prison.

As he walked looking at the broken piece of jewelry only to notice it was some kind of hair accessory. 

” Mister, Mister did you see a Hair Clip?” said a young voice

” Aliza, I told you not to talk to Strangers,” said an older voice.

” But he is holding something shiny, Mama ” the girl replied 

The man blinked ” I stepped on it, sorry. ” 

He lifted his head and saw indeed two, standing under a heavy shaded building. 

” maybe I can fix it? Or pay for it? ”

He took a closer look when the older woman said ” it was broken, she just liked to hold it, it was... ” she held out her hand 

” let me try at least, please? ” the man said. The girl looked so sad, it physically hurt and he didn't know why, he sat opposite the two in the sun, they never left the shade.

The woman agreed, after looking at the girl. 

Using an old 50 Yen coin a key and a bit of twine he fixed the hair clip, it even closed and opened again. He thought maybe I'm not totally useless.

He handed the item back to the girl who grasped it happily with both hands 

” Say Thank You, Aliza,” said the woman 

” Thank you, Mister, ” the girl replied.

Before he could answer they were both gone. He barely saw them, only noticing the blonde hair and pale skin of the two which, was in stark contrast to the shadow of the building they stood in.

He forgot as it was just one of those things, that happened.

That was twenty years ago now.


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years, a golden-haired Girl enters his life. She seems to remember him.. But from when?

Winter, thankfully winters can be awfully cold or just extremely long and gloomy.. Snow hardly appears anymore, Probably because if global warming... He thought..

He missed the snow, not because he ever played in it, it was more of a nice thing to look at. His mood drifted into darker thoughts, his age... 40... This year he would be 40...

The futility of life, the pointlessness of holidays when you have nobody to spend them with. The Empty meaningless of life. Can you call it one when you had no children and barely make a dent in history beyond a number that might appear in some government office. 

He shook his head, what a depressing thing to think of in such a season of goodwill. He shivered as if he had this feeling he was watched, and for a moment he was sure he was a blonde haired girl in the reflection of the window as he stood in the subway train.

It was almost 9 pm, friend noodle sandwich from the 7/11 would have to do.

The clerk thanked him, she always did. Day after day he bought pre-packed food. Sometimes ice cream, and Coffee drinks.

He walked up to the old wooden house at the end of the street. 

He opened the door, and a sweet smell hit his nose, perfume.

She was lying there, in a thin summer dress of red and black....Gently sleeping.

The shock of a stranger in his house was one thing, the other was when she switched on the light, She Stretched and yawned as if it was the most natural thing in the world, to be in a strangers house.

This is a hallucination, yes a lack of food and sleep overactive imagination. 

” So Mashiro-Kun, you are home at last” the girl said

He wanted to say something smart but all he could let out was a strange yelp.

She swayed her legs over the sofa, sometimes she looked as if she was 20, and others barely 15.. Switching between the two, depending on how she wanted to be seen

” my, my you do make some lovely sounds ” she replied

He wasn't going to deal with this, When you answer a Hallucination you give it power, or something.

Masahiro was sure he heard or read this somewhere. 

She pouted at him, her arms resting her head on the back on the sofa. 

He took his tie off and glanced towards the girl out of his eye, Several letters lay on the kitchen table including one in a rather odd fancy stationary.

He opened it, and simply said 

Dear Mashiro

You were kind to Alizia

She chose you,

Be kind once more.

Lady Carmilla Tepes

He glanced over to the sofa, she was gone.

He relaxed a little, almost sinking to his knees in relief, These hallucinations were getting worse..

” Mama is such a worry wort, its not as if I'm a child! ” she was floating right over his shoulder, reading.

” Gah! ” he said in alarm, flinching.

” Hmm, can you only make strange noises? in the time that's passed has your ability to speak been lost? ” Aliza said..” Though from my observations, you seem to talk enough at that building where you go every day.”

” You are real then ?” he asked.

She put her finger to her chin as if thinking ” That depends on your point of view, really doesn't it? ” 

” Okay, what are you doing in my house without my permission? ” Masahiro snapped finally 

” Weeeeelll that's a long story, see I arrived here in the morning... But you were gone. The nice lady next door let me in, after a fashion ” she laughed, and Mashiro wanted to smile in response. It was the only warm sounding thing in his life. She was still floating as if the rules of nature didn't really apply to her at all.

I must be having a nervous breakdown he thought, yes That's it I've snapped. 

” You haven’t, ” Aliza said.

” I'm going to sleep, screw lunch. Just go away before I have to go to work tomorrow, I do not care about this anymore..”

She grabbed his shoulders and shook them ” But.., I've been sleeping all day.. I'm bored, I'm hungry...”

He handed her the plastic 7/11 bag, ” Bon Appetite ” 

” Friend noodle sandwich? Isn't this the 3rd time this week?” Aliza remarked.

He waved his hand in response and she floated after him, as he headed to the bathroom 

” Stalking is a crime you know” he responded

” You seem to miss understand things.. Normally you just thrall people and they instinctively know, Mama said it would be better that way. ”

She continued to speak as he took the rest of his clothes off and changed into a set of Pyjamas, hiding behind the other side of the door

” Doing things that way, having adoration simply because of some sort of addiction seems wrong don't you think? ” Aliza Asked.

” wouldn't know. ” He replied 

” You seem awfully calm about things,” she said ” It's because of that thing that happened when you were younger right? When you saw the upside down man? ” 

He looked at her, she was floating looking like a young girl. ” When he killed your father ”

His eyes showed no response 

” When he killed your mom, ”

Mashiro’s face flashed with annoyance, 

” Your Sister ”

” Where are you going with this? ” he asked sharply.

” Maybe I wanted you to speak to me, ” she was lying on her back her face upside down.

Her eyes were golden yellow, with black sclera. 

” he was like you right? ”. All he could see was that beast with red eyes biting and taking, gnawing at their flesh like some hyena... as he stood motionless in the doorway, in this house.. The one he now lived. 

Mashiro wanted to throw her out, to yell to tell her to leave or finish what that creature had started. 

She looked sad ” I won't kill you, it's hurtful you think so, and well if I do go away mother might come here and ask questions.. But she isn't as... Hmm how to people say now?”

” Respectful of feelings that your kind has”

An older voice was there 

” fuck, there's two of them” Mashiro Exclaimed

” Mama?!? ” Aliza said.


	3. No Sleep for the Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting a strange girl, another stranger appears.

The woman glared at him, then to the girl floating close to him with a look of disgust, and something else.

” Mama?!?” Aliza said

” You were warned this wouldn't go like you wanted. This is why you do things our way, the right way” the woman said.

She stood almost 6 ft tall, and for some reason looked both beautiful and terrifying. It was hard to focus on her as if she was both here and elsewhere at the same time, and only her face remained clear enough to view.

” He's not interested, so eat him, thrall him, or..”

” No Mama, I'm almost 800 years old now, ” Alisa interrupted 

”And that entitles you to what exactly? You don't even take adult form. You have always, always acted like a child, that is why you were treated like one.”

She dropped to the floor flowing into a young woman she did this so effortlessly.. As if it was water taking shape as if she was the star of a JAV video rather than a petite girl moments ago. 

He wanted to look away, before she looked as if you wanted to pat a cute girls head if she was sad, but now... Now he thought if I was a young man. He would have asked her to walk in the park.

” See he's interesting, ” Aliza said 

” He's just a Herbivore, who saw a scary thing one time” the the older voice replied.

” Besides, just because he, No that is not this one's place to say. But honestly, you walk in the shadows.. They can't, besides he would only be interested in your body” the older voice was getting irritated and colder, her eyes flaring as she made each point.

” Like father was? ” Aliza said 

” can you two do this elsewhere, I have like 6 hours..” both glared at him and he flinched 

” How long do you think you will have with him? He doesn't eat.. He works himself to death, besides half his life is done.. Even if he doesn't drop dead He will grow old, shrivel, and Die. You won't! I'm saving you these pains, your lying to yourself if you think otherwise ” 

” Like father? ” Aliza remarked

The older woman's eyes flamed with a red spark ” Do as you wish, but your father walked the night for a time, this one won't ”

” Now, who is lying? ” 

” You'll get hungry, then what will you beg him for a drop? Or will you hunt indiscriminately? Then what? He... 

” well if you two won't let me sleep I'm going to make tea, you might as well join us ” Mashiro said in resignation interrupting them, he hated fighting.

” This one is thinking of Draining you and your offering me Tea? ” the older voice said 

” I have cookies to, probably, ” he said walking to the kitchen.

” You Had Cookies?!?” Aliza was once again a small girl looking up at him, All he could think was well at least her dress looks more like a dress and less like lingerie 

Aliza stuck her tongue out at him.

” I take it you're the lady from the letter, You never even gave me a chance to look after her. So why send it? ” Masiro sleepily asked.

” You are very noisy for a walking snack ” she snapped back.

” Coooookies” Aliza shook him 

” Koalas ” he gave her the box he had reached out of the cupboard.

” You suit each other, both children ” the countess walked out of the shadow standing in a dress that was worth more than his house.

” So I take it you don't want the other box of Koalas? ” Mashiro held the colorful box out to her.

” This One Did not refuse such offers ” and took them in both hands 

Masahiro, finished making the tea, placing the cups on the table.

The silence was broken by the two crunching 

” Your Father would bring me Sweet things too, ” the Countess said softly. 

” You remind me of him a little, though he wasn't so... Ugly” she added 

” You remind me of the worst day of my existence, so we both have issues with whatever this is” he was getting more and more tired.. He was drifting in and out of consciousness .

She laughed for a moment ” Quite, ”

” Don't spoil her too much, ” she took the tea and vanished.

” Maybe I should buy the more expensive Panda ones for when she appears next ” He yawned 

” Oi, no flirting ” the girl kicked him and he flew across the room With a crash

” Why? ” Aliza asked ” Why didn't you push me out the door as soon as she turned up? ”

” Maybe she's right, maybe only decided after I saw your adult form..” He said slumped against the wall 

” Why?” She asked again, softer this time.

He glanced at her resting his arm against his knee ” Loneliness maybe? Maybe you will make things interesting, besides its not as if I had a choice is it? If I rejected you she would have..”

He thought kill me, and if she didn't then what?

” KuKuKu ” Aliza laughed ” Seems you understand Mama well, Just... ” He was already dozing off 

”Gah!!” he jolted awake, he was in the futon on in the bedroom... He preferred the floor to a bed, for some reason it made him feel closer to the ’Earth’ his parents hated it, but he never used the bed they bought him often just moving the duvet To the tatami mat.

” Bad Dream? ” Aliza asked 

” My life is a Bad Dream, ” he said groggily 

” What's a MILF? ” Aliza said loudly changing the subject ”...and why do none of these women have clothes on If they are fighting Tentacle monsters?”

He looked at the clock it was 4 am 

And pulled himself up,

” I've read 4 of these books, ” Aliza was reading his collection of Naked Neko Ninjas ” and two of those ” she pointed to a mass of shredded paper ” Those had pictures of naked women, doing things ” 

” As Reference material, yes ” he said, getting out of bed 

” Reference for super virgin? ” she snapped back

He didn't reply, he just went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and wash his face. 

” Reference for what? You... ” she Looked at the manga ” Grand Wizard?... That actually sounds kinda cool”

He was wiping his face with a towel and said ” I used to Draw Doujins, and well... Can we change the subject? It's a little early ”

Aliza began to say ” Alright, alright fine.. You know I'm a..”

He wanted to say shapeshifting loli Succubus but.. Thought better off it.

” Vampire..” she said Turning away pouting.

heh like Kiss-shot Acerola-orion Heart-under-blade Mashiro thought 

” Who has a name like that ?” she was floating upside down again.. Humming ” and yes I can read your thoughts, and what's a Monogatari? ”

He fished out a DVD from his shelf ” here go nuts” 

” hmmm what's this? ” She said turning it over in her hands as she casually dropped the manga she was reading ” Human technology, mothers thralls won't help with that any more”

” it's a vampire story..” he replied 

Aliza looked at him ” You are letting me stay then?, The stories human write about us get most wrong, that were unfeeling monsters, or view you as... Well, maybe they met Mama for the... Thinking your just-food part, though she's not the only one ”

” Not interested, ” she handed him the box back ” besides most comes from donation... And it's not as if we die without it, it just makes us well... Maybe I should show you kukuku ” she sat cross-legged as she went back to reading. 

” If you're going to kill me, just make it quick,” he remarked.

” Kill you? No, you are chosen. You passed the test. I've watched you for a long time, since you were Well, smaller. Must be hard knowing something wasn't right with the world but no one believed you”

” That isn't true Auntie Believed me, besides I'm going to work”

” Stay. I'll be naked like those women in that dirty book for you, besides there Are lots of girls in that building ”

” You never married did you? Or have a girlfriend.. Not ever.. You only asked out one person and she was.. Was she one of those MILF’s? ” 

God she never shuts up. He thought 

She was in his face, eyes flaming with annoyance ” It would be better if you refrain from mentioning that person” He felt cold hate then blinked and she was back to her sitting position if nothing happened 

The alarm clock beeped and he switched it off ” I can't stay, sorry”.

” Hmm, you know I've been to that building many times and sat in those uncomfortable seats while you speak, it's very boring, why do humans do that to their children? Not sure I would let ours do that” 

He almost choked on the coffee he had made himself, ” Children?!?”

” Exactly, lovers have children do they not? Besides Mama was right, your life is half done” she looked at him ” we should start now”

Mashiro looked at her, He chuckled nervously ” That's not funny, I could get the wrong idea ”

” If you think so, I could always just do it when you're asleep. ” she picked up the manga ” though maybe it would be better when you are awake ”

” Stop it, ” he said sadly ” Love is not a game, maybe to you it is, but not to me ” 

” And that's why you are worthy, that's why I chose you” Aliza began to skip, then launched herself onto the ceiling, avoiding the sun that began to stream into the room ” Didn't you wonder how you got that prize from such an obscure contest you entered? how your book of poems found a publisher? You never wrote more did you? Or did you? Masahiro-kun you made the first step towards me back when you were a boy, I'm sorry it's taken this long for us to be together ”

Masahiro looked up ” sorry, this is all new. But I do need to get to work. Promise to bring something sweet when I get home, ” he was changing the subject.

” why didn't you publish more? Because of your parents? They would want you to continue to write poetry, weren't they happy?you never replied to any of those offers”

” Maybe because they were so supportive, ” he said scrambling thinking what he needed for today. 

” I'm off, don't destroy the house ” he said as he closed the door.


	4. Back to work...

Mashiro, saw that face again, maybe it was the older one.. Or it was the younger one spying on him.. He shook the feeling off, humans see faces everywhere... or so he had read in something.

She must have put him into bed, maybe he could sneak out to buy some cakes or something, during lunchtime.

He arrived, unfortunately, he was on gate duty. Most students knew he was probably one of the softer teachers, he hated work.. He had picked up some of the slack of two other teachers because of some illness going around.

He arrived at 7 and left much later than even the janitors, so he could not have work interrupt his home life. What there was of it. Now that girl? Woman? Monster? Had come into his life, things would probably change.

Isn't Change a curse? Here wondered that to himself as the train pulled into the station, as he got off, he started his walk to school.

He was supposed to be on Gate duty, but one of the Disciplinary Committee had decided to do spot inspections. So that meant he could head to the office earlier.

” Takashi-Sensei, do you look okay? ” the English teacher asked him.. Mr Watanabe, was a tall fellow, over a foot taller than Mashiro, it felt odd being called that after yesterday.

It caused him to flush slightly Even arriving early, the English Teacher was already there as was Araraki the disciplinary committee member, it made him feel, as if his quiet time was getting smaller and smaller.

The day went rather slowly, he felt everything drained until it was lunchtime. He excused himself and dashed to a bakery buying a chocolate cake if anything it should cheer her up he thought.... class after class, nothing much happened..

As he walked out the door he almost crashed into somebody. As he apologized he noticed it was a high school girl... though she certainly dressed more like a Gyaru cosplaying as a Middle school girl, besides those boobs were at least a H cup.

After a few seconds, she gave him a strange smile it almost as if she reached on his curiosity. Then the girl started to circle him like a shark. She had light blonde hair cut in a sort of ear length. An ahoge spiked out.

Unlike Aliza’s golden radiant hair, this looked more like the Darkest shiny black he had ever seen, there was something very familiar about this girl... He wondered if he had saw her in some kind of.... He shook his head..

” Hmm, hmm” she said circling, looking him over thinking too herself Yes, good, And something from the Most Expensive bakery in the area, interesting... her green eyes looking him all over.. Her chest on the other hand. Bounced vigorously as she bent down or moved in the slightest way. 

” if you excuse me miss, ” he walked quickly back to work.. She started to follow him although she was smaller she kept pace quite well matching it as he reached the school ” both of us should get back to class, “ he said, flatly. As she followed sometimes would at times be in front, walking backwards, and others behind looking at him, with that almost mocking grin.

She said nothing, that smile, that almost I know something you don't smile, bothered him so badly. What was worse is that he was sure she was familiar? 

She gave an even wider grin and for a moment he was sure there were fangs? red eyes..? lack of sleep, lack of sleep.. That's what this, he shook his head. 

The Girl skipped, then the footsteps vanished 

He walked into the gate, as he turned around to see if the girl was there and she was gone..as if she was never there in the first place. It wasn't the first time a student from another school had interacted with him. But it was the first where it felt they were examining him, it was like a sort of pressure interview.

Wait? was that uniform even from around here? he thought to question whether or not what transpired had actually taken place. 

For some reason, Aliza had a strange feeling, waking up ” You better not be all day Mashiro, or I will bite you! ” 

As she looked around, she thought.. I'm going to snoop about.

She opened a drawer and found a dozen notebooks labelled poems... A huge smile spread across her face.

The following lessons were just as forgetful, students often had problems. But with what he was dealing with at home it seemed nothing.. Even the problems of the class rep Maki who would try to get him to sit up, make a better example as a teacher. He snapped at her saying that ” She wasn't his mother” but this only seemed to make her fly into a rant that if she was he wouldn't have disappeared during lunch and actually listen to her concerns regarding his lack of enthusiasm in the lesson in the morning.

There was one every few years. there was Ichigo, Karen and now Maki. He just shook it off she would get bored. Things would pass, as they always had.

No Club meetings today, so he would go home earlier. Mashiro needed sleep. He would just have to write reports on the sunday. It would be fine if they got done.

As he left the school he noticed a figure sitting against the wall their head down and arms folded.

It was a girl and she was crying


End file.
